Mario Kart Subterranean
'' |successor=None yet }}Mario Kart Subterranean is a new game by Comet Gaming, Inc. The title is considered separate from the other Mario Kart titles developed by the company, so features from those two will not return. Instead, the scrapped drill idea from Mario Kart 8 will be used heavily in the game. Anti-gravity is still a feature, but it will not be used as heavily as the drill. The game is for the Nintendo 3DS and it will be released in 2014. Gameplay A short trailer was shown at a Comet Direct in May 2014, announcing the game, its title, and features. A demo was not playable, but at the next Comet Direct, one with an entire cup will be playable and released on the Nintendo eShop for free. Among new features was drilling into courses. When drilling is activated by passing sensors in courses (similarly to how anti-gravity works), players can drill down into surfaces such as dirt and rock. When used with anti-gravity, the feature can open up many different opportunities as well. Kart customization has not been confirmed to return. Comet Gaming, Inc. stated that they are still developing how the karts will work, which was the reason a demo was not playable. ATVs from Mario Kart 8 will not return, but they said it is almost certain that bikes will make their portable debut. In addition, the trailer showed that there will be twelve player races. Comet Gaming, Inc. said a very special surprise will be present in the game, as well. Controls Demos May 9, 2013 The game's first demo was released on May 9, 2014, one day after the game was unveiled. As part of a special offer to promote the game, players who bought the demo on the eShop were given a special code to redeem, which would give them a 20% discount on the final game. The demo cost $2.50, consisting of four tracks, two new (Luigi Circuit and Monty Mines) and two retro (Wii Toad's Factory and U Sweet Sweet Canyon). Players could only race as four characters, which were chosen for each course: Luigi, Wario, Toad, and Peach respectively. Players could not customize their karts and were given the standard kart. At the end of the demo, a message told players to "expect a second demo soon". June 2, 2013 The second demo was smaller than the first. It only contained two tracks, Toad Park and Noki Bay. This cost a dollar less. Players still had characters assigned, being Toad and Mario. Modes Grand Prix Grand Prix is the only mode confirmed by Comet Gaming, Inc. to return. It can be played in 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and mirror mode. Characters Twelve characters were shown at the Comet Direct. These characters consisted of four lightweights, four middleweights, and four heavyweights. These were officially confirmed to be the game's cast of default characters, and Comet Gaming, Inc. also announced that they planned for more than twenty characters to be in the game. Unlockable characters Courses New courses Retro courses Other *Mario Circuit, a circuit-like course with many Chomps, Peach's Castle, and some anti-gravity usage. *Dusty Dunes, a desert-like course near sunset. It appears based heavily on GBA Sunset Wilds. *Airship Armada, a track with many airships surrounding a mountain. *GBA Ribbon Road *GCN Wario Colosseum *GCN Mushroom City *3DS Cheep Cheep Lagoon *U Shy Guy Falls *DS Shroom Ridge